Shy Love (A royu One Shot)
by crystalmy188
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and Rogue has something to say to a certain girl, but doesn't really have the courage to do it. With a little help from his White Dragon Slayer partner, who has his own problem of trying to get a Valentine, will Rogue confess his feelings? Or will he bottle it up for another year? Find out! *Also has Sting and My OC in it *Story orginally from my Wattpad Acc*


**Hi minna-san! This is my 2015 Valentine's One Shot~! I just thought RoKino would be a good couple to do cause they're so cute~! I know that it's a bit early to publish this but I couldn't wait!**

 **Also, because of the Frosch's voice on the dub version (:P) I'm going to make her a girl.**

 **I also do not own Fairy Tail, but if I did, then all ships would have sailed already. 3**

 **Well, here goes!**

 **~Rogue's P.O.V.~**

"Wake up Rogue!" giggled my exceed, Frosch.

"Why..?" I muttered, burying my face deeper into my pillow.

"Because it's Febooary!" replied Frosch. I yawned and smiled at him. I love it when he says Fe"boo"ary. It was his favorite month.

"Alright alright, I'm up," I grinned and petted her. I got off my bed and changed into my usual clothing. I then picked Frosch up and walked down the stairs of Sabertooth.

"Morning Rogue," Sting greeted me when he noticed me walking down.

"Morning Rogue!" smiled Lector.

"Morning Rogue!" grinned Lexi.

"Morning," I replied to them. Wait, why is Lexi here? Sting came up to me.

"So, you thinking 'bout who you gonna ask to be your Valentines?" asked Sting, looking at me mischievously.

"Valentines?" My eyes widened. _Noo!_ I tried to run back up to my room but Sting got ahold of the collar of my shirt.

"Tsk tsk tsk," smirked Sting. "You ain't getting away that easily."

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten up today!" I whined. I had nothing against Valentine's Day, only _this_ year's.

"Oh come on, you told me to tell you that you shouldn't give up on her!" reminded Sting.

"Well I regret telling you!" I spat back, still struggling to get free.

"Aw come on, the emotionless emo has a crush? Of course I'm gonna help you!"

"I don't need help!"

"Aw c'mon, I'll help you!" insisted Sting. "Besides, I need to get a present for Jessie too.."

"You don't need to give her a present! She already knows your feelings for her!" I said.

"Shouldn't you just confess to Y-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled before he could say her name. I looked around the guild, hoping that she wasn't here. The whole guild was practically empty.

"Dude, she's not here, she left to go on a job," Sting rolled his eyes. "In fact, everybody did, except us."

"She left on a job?! When will she be back?" Please tell me she comes back today..

"It should only take a couple hours," shrugged Sting. "Why do you care? You gonna _confess_?" I could feel my cheeks turn red.

"M-maybe! I don't know!" I stuttered. "Sh-she might think I'm a pervert from that incident.." Sting put an arm around my shoulder, which he knows I hate when he does that.

"Don't worry! I'm gonna help ya!" he said with a toothy grin.

"We wanna help too!" Lector and Lexi said in unison.

"Fro wants to help too!" I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine.." I groaned.

 **~Yukino's P.O.V.~**

"Thanks for joining me on this quest Jessie-san," I said shyly.

"No problem Yukino!" she grinned cheerfully. "You can drop the formality too."

"O-okay."

"So, what's the job then?" she asked. I pulled out the job request.

"It says that we have to go help plant some flowers around a small town," I replied. "The reward is 5,000 jewels."

"Hmm, that's not a lot, so you can have it all," Jessie said nonchalantly.

"I-I can't have them all! You should have atleast half!" I stuttered.

"Nah, I already paid my rent for Fairy Hills, and I don't need the money," she shrugged.

"I-if it's really all right.." We walked a couple minutes in awkward silence, so I decided to start a conversation. "S-so...where's Lexi?" I asked.

"She's Lector's Valentines," grinned Jessie.

"Eh? He finally confessed?" I said in surprise.

"Yeah, he asked right before you came and asked me to go on the job with you," Jessie replied. "Lexi immediately said yes when Lector gave her a box of raspberries."

"Wow, so romantic.." I grinned. "I wish someone could be romantic like that to me." I started fantasizing about it a bit when I realized that Jessie was smirking at me. "N-not that I like anyone.."

"Aw come on Yukino, I know you love _somebody_.." said Jessie, nudging my arm. I felt my cheeks start to burn in embarrassment. "I also know that _somebody_ love you back.."

"H-how would you know?" I asked, a bit curious. She shrugged.

"He's shy, but all love is isn't it?" shrugged Jessie. "I like to call it **Shy Love**."

"Shy love huh.."

 **(Timeskip-two hours later)**

 **~Rogue's P.O.V.~**

"Are you sure this gift is good for her?" I asked, still a bit nervous.

"How many time are you going to ask..?" sighed Lector.

"That better be the last time.." grumbled Lexi.

"For. The. Last. Time. Yes.." sighed Sting, who I knew was tired of me asking. We had spent all day shopping for presents for our Valentines. Lexi got Lector a new vest while Lector got Lexi a raspberry scented bow. Sting won't tell me what he got for Jessie and I got something special for Yukino. Now, she and Jessie should be back from their job soon, and I was waiting outside the guild for them with Sting. I tried my best not to sweat like crazy as I held the tiny little wrapped up box in my hands.

 **~Yukino's P.O.V.~**

"Finally! We're at Sabertooth!" sighed Jessie, who was exhausted from all the planting. "I think I'll never own a garden now.." I giggled.

"Well, thank you for letting me have the reward," I thanked her again.

"You're welcome, now please stop thanking me," she sweatdropped. We both started giggling. Suddenly Jessie stopped walking.

"What is it?" I asked. Jessie surprised expression melted into a warm smile.

"Look and see," she answered. I looked at the direction she was and gasped. Rogue and Sting were walking towards us! And Rogue was holding a tiny gift in his hand! O/O

"Th-they're coming towards us!" I squealed. "What should we do?" Jessie just smirked at me and didn't answer me. Eep, they're here!

"Hey Jessie!" grinned Sting.

"Hey Sting," smiled Jessie. They then both looked at us.

"We'll leave you two alone~," smirked Sting, and dragged Jessie away. I mouthed "help" but Jessie mouthed "sorry" back and left. I groaned in my head and looked back at Rogue, who was slightly blushing.

"H-hi R-Rogue.." _Lyaaaa, that sounds like I'm nervous! Just calm down, just calm down..._

"H-hi Yukino.." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He blinked a couple times. "I-I have something to g-give you.."

"Oh?" I said, turning curious. "What is it?" He held out the small box, and I gently took it from the palm of his hand. I carefully unwrap the silver white bow and made sure not to rip the shiny blue wrapping paper. It revealed a small blue box, and I opened it. I slightly gasped at what I saw. A beautiful dark blue rose clip! It was the one I had been eyeing for a long time! How did he know I've always wanted it?

"D-do you like it?" he asked, his cheeks now fully red. I smiled and hugged him.

"I love it," I smiled. When I let go, I giggled a little bit and his red face.

"W-will you be m-my V-Valentines?" he stuttered. I smiled and held his hand.

"Yes," I smiled warmly. I could see relief wash over his face and his face slowly fade back to a pink shade. Unsure if he will do the same, I hesitantly got closer to him. I was slightly relieved when he did the same. After a couple seconds of being only an inch away, we sealed the gap and kissed. His lips were warm and soft, and I could feel my heart fluttering like the wind. Is this what shy love feels like? If it is..

~ **Rogue's P.O.V.~**

My heart jumped when she said "yes". I could feel my heart beat even faster when she slowly got closer to me. I was hesitant at first, but slowly got closer to her. Our lips were just an inch away, and I closed the gap, feeling her lips. They were smooth and soft, and I could feel my heart pounding loudly. Sting had said something to me about feeling like this, about love. Shy love he called it? Well, whatever this feeling is..

 **~Rogue's and Yukino's P.O.V.~**

 **I think I like this...** _ **Shy Love**_

 _ **~~~THE END~~~**_

 **So, liked it? Loved it? Please feel free to post comments, feedback, anything!**

 **Also, I'm going to leave this up to you readers: Would you like to see what happened to Sting and Jessie? This time I'm going to need more than one person telling me! I won't keel over when just one person asks. XD**

 **~Crystal**


End file.
